Black Demon
Black Demon (黒い鬼, Kuroi oni) or simply the Demon King (魔王, Maō) is the Giant Demonic Batttleship that is slain by Kokori no Mikoto. Background Mythology End of Creation Arc In the land of Izumo, legends speak of after God, who the mythical Golden Power said to reside in the Sacred Realm which has the power to grant the wishes of its holder and is the one that created the Planet Dens. Black Demon the Evil King and his Evil Army schemes to enter the Sacred Realm to claim the mythical Golden Power, the Magic Pencil and thus rule the world. Kuro no Mikoto battled the Black Demon and won by sealing it away in the Cave. The Giant Battleship claims that he will return, as long as the Triforce is in it's hand, and also vows that when he does return, the Black Demon will exterminate the Thunder Strike's descendants. With the unwitting assistance of a young boy, Kokori no Mikoto and the Renato Clan's Princess, Yulia, the Kuro Akatuski is able to enter the Sacred Realm after Link retrieves the Ryuseken no Tsurugi from the Pedestal of Time. However, because the Evil Army's heart was not in balance, the Magic Pencil separated upon being touched by the King of Evil, leaving him with only the Pencil of Power and transforming the Sacred Realm into a corrupt world of evil. The Pencil of Wisdom was then bestowed upon Princess Yulia and the Pencil of Courage upon Kokori, respectively. Kokori was then put into a slumber for seven years until he matured enough to properly handle the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Ryuseken. Meanwhile, Kuro Akatsuki used the Pencil of Power to take over Izumo, transforming the land into a world of monsters. Kokori eventually awakens as the Hero of Time and, using the Master Sword and the Pedestal of Time, travels through time to seek the Seven Sages, who were said to have the power to bind the Evil King and return peace to Izumo. With the assistance of the Susanoo no Mikoto, the Hero of Time, wielding the Master Sword, battles the Evil King and weakens him enough to allow the Sages the time they need to bind him and throw him back into the void of the Evil Realm. The King of Evil, threatens to return one day with his Incarnation to exterminate the descendants of the Hero of Time and the Hero of the Summer to make them pay for his imprisonment. With Izumo now at peace, Princess Yulia uses her power as a Sage to send the Hero of Time back to his own age in order to regain his lost childhood. Upon his departure, the Magic Pencil will be found again one day by another Hero that would have need of its power. Kokori trusted his Incarnation, Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. The Ryuseken is also left in the Hero's wake, being returned to its pedestal in turn. With this act, the Hero of Time vanishes from this branch of Izumo's history, leaving only his legend behind. Kokori no Mikoto's Younger Brother saw his Older Brother sleeping in the Village's Secret Island but assumed to unconscious. This made Kokiri very scared. Kokiri was able to wake him up by using the Fruit containing Chakra. Paul Gekko Arc Many Years have passed, Paul Gekko from the future meets with the Black Demon after reviving it and informs it about Kokori no Mikoto the Son of Kuro no Mikoto's Incarnation slaying Mr. Kisaragi's Boss, Van Grants. The Black Demon consider Kuro no Mikoto's Children, Descendants and Parasites and tells Future Paul Gekko he'll deal with it with your blood pact since that he truly was from the future. Future Paul Gekko appears before his Present Self with the fully revived Black Demon. Future Paul Gekko replies that his reason for traveling into the past was to revive the The Giant Demon that was slain by Kuro no Mikoto That being said, he then proceeds to tell them about the two different functions of the Black Demon's Revival: The Blood Pact and the Weakening of the Seal. Two Paul Gekkos battled and Paul Gekko's Future sled then informs the group of how seven years before his bleak future occurred, somebody prevented the revival of the demonic battleship, Lucy Heartfilia as the Battle continued, the Black Demon opts to strike Paul Gekko's Present self with lightning instead. The Black Demon tells Paul Gekko's Present self about after the imprisoning for many years the Black Demon was revived by his Future Self and was programmed him to weaken his present self. They share the same goal: spreading the Izumogakure with the clouds of darkness. Paul Gekko's Future Self tells Paul Gekko's Present self that he hasn't witness his Future Self's True Power: Shadow Rasengan. Futue Paul Gekko attempts strike Present Paul Gekko on it's chest but instead Lucy of the Future intervened and takes a shot for her present counterpart. receiving a fatal wound in the process. As she dies, Future Lucy tells her present counterpart that she never closed the gate and wouldn't do so either. Unable to be healed, Future Lucy tells her friends that she was glad to have seen them once again. Though she tells everyone not to be sad as she was not from their time, Happy claims that she is still Lucy and is their friend all the same. Hearing this, she asks to see the present Lucy's guild mark. Taking her hand as she sees it, Future Lucy dies soon after, much to everyone's sadness. However, the Black Demon considers her to be a Monster and though the present Lucy claims she won't do anything, he refuses to acknowledge her words and prepares to attack. As the two Paul Gekkos and the Black Demon battling and attacking each other Natsu attacks him first, angrily stating that he will not let anyone take away Lucy's future. Paul Gekko's Present Self was able to seal the Black Demon with cost of the Orochi's Cloak. Kuro Akatsuki Arc Cloud the Black Demon's Incarnation manages to resurrect the Giant Battleship itself that Thunder Strike defeated it. The Black Demon was part of the Battle with the Heaven Tail and the Hylian Federation. Paul Gekko and Yuki jumps aboard the ressurected Giant Battleship to meet up with Yuki's Doctor to lead them to the Black Demon's Main Reactor, which Paul Gekko shut it dowm by accident by taking the crystal that was powering it but Yuki and Paul and Yuki's Doctor managed to escape to prevent the Black Demon to destroy the Hylian Fleet. 'Birth of Ventus Arc' Many Years have passed, Future Paul Gekko was now with the ressurected Black Demon. Ventus and his team managed to stop Future Paul Gekko's Plan, to save the Gekko Clan and the Other Clans. The Black Demon was revived by Black Zetsu to battle Paul Gekko with the suppourt of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Ten Tails. The Black Demon was put to slumber by Team Okaina respectively. Family *Cloud- Incarnation Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Species